


Cold-Blooded

by The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow



Series: Frozen One Shots [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dark, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Honestly who thought it was a good idea to give me access to the internet, I guess???, One Shot, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow
Summary: Anna's been going through a rough patch with relationships. Her family has strict rules and ideals that prohibits her from seeing women as a possible significant other.Then Anna's ex-boyfriend's begin showing up dead to the hands of a serial killer.





	Cold-Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to papercheesecake for helping me fully form the idea of this fanfiction :)
> 
> Warnings: murder, mentions of adult content, rape, and suicide

Anna's been standing near the crime scene for fifteen minutes now, staring at the bloody body of the man she once dated. She couldn't even remember his name -- they had broken up almost a year ago when she found out he had been cheating on her.

Needless to say, she was furious. After breaking it off with him, she drove to her apartment where her friend and roommate, Elsa, immediately offered a hug and quietly comforted her for the rest of the night.

However, Anna still felt a pang of sympathy. No one really deserved to die.

"He was stabbed to death," she heard one of the police officers mutter. "Only other piece of evidence we can find is this small snowflake carved from ice."

"A new serial killer? I don't think we've ever had a killer leaving a snowfla--"

"Focus, Jerry! That doesn't matter right now."

_They must have planned this for a while now. Who painstakingly carves a snowflake just to place it on someone's dead body?_

Anna turns away, slightly disgusted by the amount of thought the murderer must have put into killing a single person.

* * *

"No one from the church could have done this," her mother spat through the phone, startling Anna. She watched as the peas jumped out of her spoon and back into her bowl and gave her phone a glare.

"Of course not," her father declared. "If they have an ounce of sense, that type of nonsense will get you a one-way ticket to Hell."

Anna quietly kept eating.

The truth was, she really didn't believe in religion and ideals as much as her parents did. _What about the whole thing about slavery? It's not humane. And the whole debacle with gay marriage nowadays?..._

She knew better not to bring it up, however. She knew they would give her a whole lecture about how she had been tainted by the Devil himself, and how she was questioning the very existence of the universe itself.

So she turned to the only person she could trust.

* * *

"You heard about the murder, right?"

"Yes, I did. Saw commotion down at 4th Avenue. Wasn't he one of your ex-boyfriends?"

Anna raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you remember?"

"His hand was holding that stupid brush of his. I remember you complaining about how he always talked about his hair needing to be perfect."

Anna giggled. "Oh yeah, I did."

"How are you feeling?"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Elsa grinned sheepishly before explaining. "I mean after the murder."

"Oh! Yeah. I've got a lot of mixed feelings about it..."

* * *

She had broken up with Hans less than three months ago, and now Anna was standing near his dead body.

It was a winter evening. A bit of snow was drifting through the air, indicating the upcoming holiday season.

She had been humming to herself, looking through the shops for a good gift she could give to Elsa. She was still Anna's single best friend, both literally and figuratively. Anna would date her if she could, but she could imagine her parents storming into the wedding hall and angrily screaming their objections.

Until she had heard a bloodcurdling scream. Quickly, she and others went to find who it was.

Anna could still remember the night Hans had tried to force her into bed with him. Elsa had noticed Hans trying to push Anna through the doorway while attempting to rip off her clothes.

Despite his wrongdoings, Anna still felt a bit of pity.

The rest of her body, however, screamed _good riddance._

She observed the snowflake for a few seconds before taking her leave.

When she started driving, she suddenly saw a car spin out of control towards her. Fearing for her life, she gripped the wheel, turning out of the way as fast as she possibly could, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the car stopped. When she turned around, she could see a sheet of ice covering the entirety of the car.

 _Odd,_ Anna thought, easing her foot from the gas pedal. _But I won't question it. It saved my life._

* * *

She had been dating Kristoff for a mere two weeks. She had already started having conflicts with him, causing Anna to doubt the relationship.

However, she had thought that if she broke up with him, he would be murdered. Maybe she could keep him safe, or the murders were purely coincidental?

Anna stared at Kristoff's dead body, that damned snowflake shining in the moonlight.

It was Christmas Eve.

_Christmas Eve, and someone's still out there trying to ruin lives._

She was terrified.

The killer clearly knew her very well.

Why hadn't they killed her yet, though?

* * *

The moment she entered the apartment and shut the door, a hand was clamped over her mouth and her hands trapped between another hand. She struggled, managing to kick her assailant in the leg, but not enough to overpower them. They shoved her into the apartment, going in a single direction until her cheek pressed against a wall.

"You will not make a single noise when I let you go, understood?" the person whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly. She nodded and the person let her go.

She whipped around to find Elsa.

"Wh--"

Before she could even begin her question, a hand went to Anna's throat.

"I told you not to speak."

Panicking, she nodded. Her eyes widened as she noticed something reflect the dim light from outside.

_A knife._

Elsa had been the serial killer.

"Figured it out yet, sunshine?" Elsa's voice was low, venom coating her words. Anna nodded slightly and Elsa released her throat.

She gasped for air as she watched Elsa turn the knife so the handle was now facing Anna.

" _Why?_ " Anna whispered, appalled. She met Elsa's gaze, observing her malicious grin.

Elsa tipped her head. "Why? Oh Anna, it's because I love you, my dear."

Anna shoved Elsa away from her. "No, no, no. No, it's wrong. It's unorthodox. It's--"

"...prohibited," Elsa finished for her.

"Y-yes," Anna stuttered, looking down in shame as Elsa moved towards her.

"Perhaps your parents feel that way." Elsa used the handle of her knife to tilt Anna's chin upwards, forcing her to look straight at Elsa's smug face expression. "But I know you don't, sunshine."

Anna flinched, causing Elsa's grin to widen.

"I can tell, honey. I've seen your disgusted looks after speaking to your parents. I've saw the way you smiled at me before turning away sharply after I came out of the closet. I know you say you don't like keeping secrets, but I think it's because you know you're awful at keeping them."

Anna swallowed. _What would my parents say? Oh God, I hope they never find out._

She was face to face with a serial killer who had killed her ex's and was now professing their love to her, and the thing she was most worried about was her parents getting mad at her for accepting members of the queer community as people.

_I really, really need to set my priorities straight._

Elsa put a hand on the wall beside Anna's shoulders and leaned in so close that Anna could feel Elsa's cool breath on her face. She shrunk against the wall under Elsa's unwavering gaze.

"Tell me, Anna," Elsa murmured, so quiet that Anna had to strain to hear her words. "What god do you worship?"

Anna flinched again.

"I worship G--"

" _Wrong,_ " Elsa hissed, moving impossibly closer. Anna felt one of Elsa's knees move up her thighs as Elsa continued. " _I_ _am the only god in your life._ "

"I will not change my entire belief for a murderer!"

Elsa's eyes flashed, causing Anna to actually _whimper_ in fear. She watched as Elsa rotated her knife so that the blade was now against her neck rather than the handle.

" _I don't care what god you worshipped before, because you worship me now._ "

Anna nodded meekly.

" _I fucking saved you from that car the night I murdered that asshole Hans. You should show some respect for the only god that shows their face on Earth, rather than hiding behind shit so much that people had to invent the concept of 'coincidence'._ "

Anna suddenly gasped in realization. "The ice. The snowflakes. You... you... can I say something crazy?"

"None of your guesses can possibly be crazy at this point."

"You... have ice powers? Some sort of, uh, snow and ice manipulation?"

Anna bit her lip as Elsa's predatory look took over again. "You are correct, my dear."

"But how..."

Elsa smirked. "I'll tell you if you finally have the guts to pursue a relationship with me."

"How did you know?!" Anna squeaked, her voice suddenly rising by eight octaves.

Elsa sighed and backed away, rolling her eyes. "You've literally been blushing during this entire interaction. Most people would have been trembling in fear."

Anna hid her face in her hands.

"I'm glad to know that my act turned you on."

" _Elsa!_ "

"You really need to get your priorities straight. I mean, you wanted to get in my pants before figuring out whether I was going to kill you or not."

"Oh my go-- mmph!"

Elsa pulled away from the kiss, watching a flustered Anna hide her red face.

"Don't bring the pathetic wimp into our relationship ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> fuckign rip
> 
> ngl this fanfic idea worked so much better in my head at like 3 in the morning


End file.
